Over the past several years, an attempt has been made to make toothbrushes which better conform to the curvature of the teeth in the oral cavity. It is believed that by closely following the curvature of the oral cavity better cleaning may occur.
As such, there is a need for a toothbrush which can conform to the curvature of the teeth within the oral cavity.